Manzanas con Chocolate
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Ambos se enamoraron de la persona equivocada. Lloraron, rieron, bebieron ante la luz de la luna. Juntos, probaron la manzana -roja, jugosa, prohibida- y no contentos con ello, la bañaron de chocolate. Pecaminosa. Siete pecados, siete momentos. Por siempre ellos dos. Tai y Mimi.


_Hace un tiempo escribí un fic Michi "**Si le amas, déjale ir**" (aunque soy Mimato declarada), el mismo fue muy bien recibido y muchas lectoras me pidieron que lo continuara. No lo voy a continuar, pero gracias a el nace esta historia que va a estar compuesta por siete capítulos basado en la tabla de Pecados Capitales de la comunidad de livejournal retos_a_lacarta. Como ya se imaginaran también se trata de un Michi, pareja conformada por Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa. _

_No les doy más explicaciones y les dejo leer este nuevo proyecto ;) Que espero les agrade tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. _

* * *

**Manzanas con Chocolate**

* * *

**I**

**Envidia**

* * *

"_La envidia no tiene nunca ni la franqueza de la risa, ni el arrebato de la cólera; no tiene más que sonrisas frías y lagrimas ocultas."_

_**Ignacio Manuel Altamirano**_

* * *

Mimi no es ciega, un poco ingenua y algo torpe, pero ciega nunca.

Ella veía y sabía, y en ocasiones comprendía mucho mejor que Izzi a sus computadoras. Porque mientras el pelirrojo sabía de tecnología, el superior Jou de medicina y la pequeña Kari de fotografía. Mimi conocía de la mecánica del corazón, de sus hilos y telarañas, engranajes y tornillo. No por nada se había leído cuanta novela romántica había caído en sus jóvenes manos o visto centenas de películas con la misma temática. También tenía su propia experiencia, que aunque no era basta y extravagante como la de otros, le era suficiente para entender algunos pormenores sobre el amor.

Y ella era una gran observadora, quién le prestaba mucha atención a los detalles. Una muda vigilante.

Fue ella, la primera que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Sora por Yamato, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo de no verles a ambos. La castaña siempre hablaba con la pelirroja, por chat o video llamadas, y si no podían coincidir por la web se dejaban algún correo electrónico que la otra no tardaba en contestar. Así se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga.

Y por qué no decirlo, justo de esa manera había empezado su silente sufrimiento.

Lo primero que notó fue como su amiga, de un día a otro, dejo de hablar solo de Tai, pasando a comentar sobre sus amigos en general, para finalmente hablar solo de Matt. _"Matt esto, y Matt aquello"_. Sus comentarios impresos con tintes de admiración y afecto, uno que empezaba a crecer súbitamente. Y justo como cambian las estaciones, ya no hablaban sobre lo _solitario _y _taciturno _que era Matt, si no de lo _guapo_ y _cariñoso_.

De igual manera, la poca correspondencia que mantenía con el rubio también comenzó a cambiar. Ya no solo hablaban de música – _Lo que les había unido en un primer momento ¡A ellos, quienes eran tan diferentes!_- o de T.K, o el digimundo, o esas profundas y filosóficas charlas que llegaron a tener. No. Sus pocas conversaciones – _Y que para Mimi, eran tan preciadas y valiosas como diamantes- _se vieron invadidas por el nombre de Sora y lo fantástica que era, así como repentinas peticiones de sobre _qué _regalarle o _dónde_ llevarla a cenar.

Cuando la marea cambio, al igual que sus conversaciones, supo inmediatamente lo que ocurría a kilómetros de ella y sin que pudiera _ o quisiera_ interferir en ello. Su mejor amiga se había enamorado. Por desgracia del único hombre, que a pesar de las mil diferencias que compartían, llegaba a tocar su puro corazón.

Lloró muchas noches, acallando sus sollozos contra la almohada y maldiciendo su suerte ante la luna, muda testigo de la primera – _y no única_ – herida contra su corazón. Estuvo a punto de tirar todas esas novelas rosa a la basura, deteniéndose a tiempo – _Ellas no tenían la culpa_-. Lo que sí boto a la basura, aunque luego hubiese rescatado a toda prisa con una mezcla de miedo, desespero y culpa, fue una bufanda azul oscuro que se había empeñado a tejerle al mayor de los Ishida, así como un CD con canciones de su propia composición, dedicadas a él.

Claro, estos regalos fueron hechos mucho antes de que se enterara de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Si lo hubiera sabido de ante mano, no los hubiera ideado.

Muchas veces tuvo tentada en confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio, conteniéndose a tiempo. Borrando la frase una y otra vez en chats y email. Cambiando de parecer al último segundo cuando visito Japón para la boda de su prima, en ese encuentro secreto que tuvieron tras la ceremonia y antes de su partida. O en esa oportunidad que se encontraron por pura casualidad, cuando tanto T.K y él viajaron a Francia a visitar a su abuelo, y ella que se encontraba vacacionando con Michael.

Se mantuvo en silencio, auto-condenándose a su primera desilusión amorosa. Por proteger los sentimientos de Sora, por serle fiel a su mejor amiga.

Se creía sola en ese dolor, hasta que lo vio por primera vez.

Una mirada que ya no brillaba como antes, restos de un fuego que se había extinto de repente dejando un montón de cenizas y brazas ardiendo. Ese deseo profundo, amargo, y doloroso, que se clavaba como si se tratara de un puñal en el pecho de una de las personas que ocupaban un lugar importante en su vida. Ella - _despistada, infantil y malcriada_ – lo vio. Una mota oscura, pequeña e invisible a los ojos de mucho, que opacaba la mirada de Taichi Yagami.

Ocurrió un primero de Agosto, a poco más de tres meses después de que Matt y Sora comenzarán a salir oficialmente. Su primera pelea, un mal entendido que termino con Sora llorando y Matt pidiéndole disculpas a gritos, y que ocasiono que Tai olvidará que en problemas de pareja los terceros están de más. Yagami se lanzo sobre Ishida plantándole un puñetazo en toda la mejilla; ambos se golpearon por unos segundos, antes de que T.K y el superior Jou se atrevieran a separarles, mientras que Kari y Sora gritaban a dúo que se detuvieran.

Pero mientras todos trataban de calmar los ánimos, Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevo la mano a la boca, reconociendo esa leve oscuridad que ahora habitaba en los ojos de Tai. Por eso, aquella noche en el digimundo, mientras todos se acostaban a dormir tras un suculento banquete, la castaña se acerco al chico, quien se encontraba sentado frente al lago.

- ¡Mimi! – Agumon la recibió con una sonrisa, agitando los brazos alegremente. La chica le sonrió a cambio.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Le pregunto tras recibir un abrazo del digimon (el cual correspondió) y clavar sus ojos color miel en los de él.

Tai asintió con una sonría bailándole en los labios, golpeando el suelo a su lado e invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Él chico frente a sus ojos volvía a ser el mismo de antes, cuya mirada brillaba con llama propia.

Pero ella ahora sabía. Percibía que aquella alegría no era del todo verdadera, que había algo más – _oscuro, bajo y despreciable_ – Algo que no debería ocultarse en los ojos del portador del valor.

- ¿Puede ser a solas? – Pregunto, sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo. Aunque estaba decidida a comprobar que tenía razón en sus observaciones, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada.

Tanto el chico como el digimon le vieron con sorpresa, pero no hubo necesidad de esperar una respuesta incomoda o una interrogante. Agumon asintió, se estiro y bostezo sonoramente, empezando a caminar hacia el campamento, con la excusa de que necesitaba dormir. Ambos, Tai y Mimi, se quedaron a solas, guardando un minuto de silencio.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo, Princesa? – Preguntó el castaño, con algo de burla, aun sonriendo.

Y esa sonrisa era hermosa, justo como la de sus recuerdos de la infancia y no como la que había visto últimamente en su rostro. Una mascara de muy mala calidad, que ocultaba ese _algo_ que no le dejaba en paz.

Tai cruzo los brazos bajo la nuca y se acostó en el suelo, esperando que ella hablara, clavando sus ojos en el cielo estrellado y no en Mimi.

- Hoy vi algo curioso ¿sabes?…- Empezó la castaña. Llevo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y envolvió sus piernas en un abrazo, se reprendió mentalmente por haber dejado su chaqueta en la carpa. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. – Durante la pelea entre Matt y tú.-

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber qué es? – Le interrogo el chico, con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro, sin haber caído aun a lo que se refería su amiga.

Ella suspiro y cerró los ojos. Reuniendo fuerzas.

- A veces yo me siento igual ¿sabes? – Le arrojo, y al volver abrir los ojos estos volvían a estar cristalinos. Se molesto consigo misma por ello, cuando pensó en hablar con el castaño no había incluido sus lagrimas.- Como te sentiste esta tarde, como te vienes sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.-

- ¿Mimi? ¿A qué te refieres? –

Tai se incorporo lentamente. Hombros tensos, rostro indescifrable.

- Podrás engañar a Sora, a Matt, a todos… Pero no a mí, Tai.- Continuó, ignorando las preguntas de su amigo.- No soy ciega, puedo ser mil cosas y tener mil defectos, pero creo que el ser ciega esta muy lejos de mi. Veo muy bien, noto los detalles, leo las miradas, entiendo al corazón.-

En ese punto volteó a ver a su amigo, quién la miraba profundamente. Temeroso, expectante, herido. Alargo la mano hacia la de Tai, la envolvió con la suya y le dio un ligero apretón.

- Y adivino… - Se detuvo, pensándolo mejor, para luego corregirse: - …Y sé, que lo que tanto tratas de ocultarle al mundo es un sentimiento despreciable e increíblemente humano. Que se aferra a ti como una garrapata o cualquier bicho feo de ese estilo, sin querer soltarse, llegando a lastimarte.-

- ¿Te refieres…? –

- Si, a eso mismo.- Acepto Mimi, sonriéndole tristemente.- Me di cuenta que envidias a Matt más de lo que puedes soportar o querer. Envidias que sea él quién vaya de la mano de Sora, el que tenga que protegerla, el dueño de sus pensamientos y el protagonista de sus besos. Le envidias.-

- ¡No! – Exclamo Yagami, apartando la mano de Mimi como si quemara y poniéndose de pie. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una expresión entre dolida y molesta. - ¡Eso no es así! ¡No es envidia! ¡¿Cómo podría serlo?! – Reclamo, más que preguntarle.- ¡Son mis mejores amigos! No podría envidiarlos, yo estoy feliz por ello. ¡Feliz, yo esto feliz! ¿Cómo podría ser tan abominablemente sucio para envidiarles cuando ellos son felices? –

Concluyo, molesto. Dio media vuelta, dispuesto alejarse de la castaña lo más rápido posible, pero un sollozo de ella le detuvo. Al voltearse, la observo con el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas, los brazos rodeando ambas piernas y sus hombros agitándose. Lloraba, como la niña que conoció en el digimundo.

- ¿Mimi? – Pregunto, extrañado y dolido. Acercándose a la chica nuevamente, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Es así? – Indago la chica tras mantenerse en silencio por unos segundos, tan solo llorando.- ¿Es así como me debería describir? ¿Abominablemente sucia?–

- Aun no entiendo…-

- Tai – Dijo, levantando el rostro – _mejillas rojas, ojos hinchados, labios curvados hacia abajo- _y encarándolo.- ¿Sabes por qué reconocí ese sentimiento en tú mirada? – Pero antes de que el castaño pudiera agregar algo más, ella contesto: - Lo logre, solo porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo.-

Y ante la mirada estupefacta de Tai, volvió a llorar. Esta vez sin contenerse.

- Yo no sabía…- Dijo Tai, a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo y acercándola a su pecho.- No sabía que sintieras _eso_ por Matt.-

Ella asintió, sin poder dejar de llorar.

- ¿Desde cuando? –

- Desde hace mucho…-

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? ¿O a Sora? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –

Se llevo las manos al rostro, acallando los sollozos que comenzaban poco a poco a elevarse.

- Por… Porque…- Levanto el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada del chico.- Porque ellos son mis amigos.-

Sin que tuviera que agregar algo más, Tai le abrazo con fuerza. En ese abrazo Mimi reconoció a un igual, encontrándose con un dolor tan basto y profundo como el de ella, disfrazado tras un montón de mascaras y pinturas que creaban la sensación de falso bienestar y conformismo. Porque ahí, debajo de toda esa piel se encontraba una tormenta, un mar embravecido, un corazón herido que aclamaba por lo que no tenía. Por lo que le correspondía a alguien más.

Ambos deseaban sentir la piel de alguien más. Anhelaban las caricias que el destino les negó, las sonrisas que no le correspondían. Querían lo prohibido. Lloraban por no poder sentir la suavidad y calidez de unos labios que ya tenían dueño. Y aun así, se habían dado por vencidos mucho antes de prepararse a luchar, por ellos y su felicidad.

- Muero por besarla…- Confesó Tai.- Por tenerla aquí, entre mis brazos. Sí fuera por mí se la arrebataría al idiota de Matt, lo golpearía una y otra vez, hasta que renunciará a ella. La quiero, la quiero con todo mí ser.-

Mimi le abrazo, correspondiéndole.

- Yo también, Tai. Yo también.- Las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, cantaros pesados que caían y humedecían la tierra.

- Soy un mal amigo. _Debería estar feliz por ellos_. Lo estoy, al menos cuando no estoy lamentando mi suerte.-

- Lo sé, lo sé.-

Y era verdad. Mimi sabía, porque ella conocía de engranajes y piezas, de sentimientos y mariposas danzantes en el estomago. De esa enorme tristeza que ahora le abarcaba.

- ¿Debería luchar por ella? – Preguntó, cuando sintió que Mimi dejaba de temblar en sus brazos. Su mirada perdida en un punto lejano.

- ¿Debería luchar por él? – Le respondió ella, usando la misma pregunta. Su rostro oculto en el pecho del chico.

- No, eso lastimaría a Sora.- Afirmo Tai.

- Yo no quiero lastimarla, como tú tampoco quieres lastimar a Matt.-

- ¿Soy egoísta por lo que siento?-

- ¿Lo soy yo?-

Tai la separo un poco, con delicadeza llevo una mano a su barbilla y le hizo alzar la cabeza. Acarició su mejilla, dejando su mano en ese lugar. Mimi, a su vez, llevo su mano hasta la de él.

- No, no lo eres. Nunca lo serás, princesa.-

- Tú tampoco lo eres, Tai. Nunca.- Contestó, forzando una sonrisa.

Esa noche la pasaron en ese mismo lugar, juntos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos pudieron dormir en paz. Sin remordimientos por sus sentimientos ni por sus deseos incumplibles. Durmieron a la intemperie, uno al lado de otro. Mimi uso la chaqueta de Tai para arroparse del frío y el pecho del chico como almohada, mientras este la abrazaba. Él esperaría que la castaña se durmiera sobre él antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, asegurándose en todo momento que la chica se mantuviera cómoda. La besaría en la frente segundos antes de que callera rendido al mundo de los sueños.

Así les encontraría al día siguiente Kari y T.K., con una sonrisa en sus rostros dormidos.

* * *

**Continuara... **

* * *

_Si te has tomado tú tiempo para leerlo, espero que tomes un tiempito para escribir un review. Estoy segura que Tai te lo agradecerá._

;)


End file.
